Celos
by xGeychou
Summary: Yuuri y Yuri son dos caras de la misma moneda, mientras uno lo dice el otro lo calla. [Conjunto de historias sobre los celos de esta pareja en diferentes situaciones.] (YuuYu)
1. Victor

**Notas del Fanfics:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Amo esta pareja con toda mi alma, es mi OTP y soy fiel al hecho de que Yurio siente un crush por Yuuri.

.

.

.

 **I. Victor**

Yuri era un adolescente, un adolescente enamorado, que aunque le dijeras que las cosas no iban en ese sentido para él era todo lo contrario, el amor no parecía ser la cosa más genial del mundo de hecho en resumidas palabras era un gran y jodido dolor en el trasero, su estómago se retorcía y quería matar a las dos personas que estaban coqueteando en frente de él.

" _Victor"_ , se dijo mentalmente en una voz siniestra y con una aura oscura a su alrededor.

Se supone que Yuuri venia de Japón a visitarlo y pasar el tiempo juntos luego de no verse casi por un mes, pero aquí estamos, Victor de colado y la estúpida sonrisa de ese cerdo adornando sus facciones como si nadie más estuviera detrás, no es que no estuviera feliz de verlo, ni que tampoco odiara a Victor; una verdad que no diría jamás es que a fin de cuentas lo respetaba y veía como un hermano mayor pero en este tipo de situaciones era muy complicado saber que era lo que sentía por el peliplateado, como ahora, que estaba a lado de su gordo novio y que era esa molestia recorriéndole como fuego en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de gritar, golpear, llorar, huir, pero más que nada golpear a Yuuri.

Sabía, lo sabía muy bien, ellos solo eran buenos amigos cercanos, alumno y maestro, admirador e ídolo, nada más, pero ese horrible sentir le seguía carcomiendo hasta el fondo de su alma y jodiendole la vida.

" _Que asqueroso es el amor"_ , seguía hundido en sus pensamientos mientras los tres seguían caminando por las calles centrales de Rusia.

— Entonces le dije que sería bueno encontrarnos en aquí. — Victor estaba todo contento, sonriendo mientras con una mano agarraba su helado y la otra posaba alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y este le respondía de la misma forma.

" _Demasiado cerca."_

Ya habían hablado sobre este tema muchas veces, Yuri le gritaba que no quería que este cerca de Victor mientras el otro simplemente lo calmaba diciéndole que solo eran buenos amigos y besaba sus labios tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba, era como una droga, Katsuki Yuuri era su droga y si le dijera que los dulces son picantes o que el día es noche, él se lo creería porque lo amaba demasiado, tanto que dolía al mismo tiempo y era frustrante no poder ser más maduro y confiar más en esas palabras, odiaba esa parte de su personalidad, simplemente a veces se odiaba.

Aun sentía esas ansias, rencor, envidia, deseo incontenible y más, todo licuándose en su interior queriendo vomitar, lidiando con ese sentimiento de perder algo más preciado que su vida.

Pero de repente al levantar la vista hacia esos dos idiotas vio como Victor bajo su mano a la cintura de Yuuri y ya no lo soporto, a la mierda el autocontrol y todas esas charlas, pateo a Yuuri haciéndolo caer al suelo y se acercó a Victor amenazante con el ceño fruncido a punto de explotar.

— ¡Deja de manosear a mi estúpido cerdo, maldito viejo! —le grito y fue hacia Yuuri. Este lo miro acomodándose los lentes desde abajo. — Y tú… —su rostro de repente se deformo a uno de pura tristeza, con las palabras muriendo en su garganta y aun frunciendo el ceño, huyo.

— ¡Yurio! —Yuuri se levantó y miro como se perdía entre la gente.

— Eres muy cruel Yuuri —puso cara de lastima mirando la dirección en el que el hada rusa había huido. — Pedirme que siempre haga enojar a Yuri, espero que no me mate algún día. — Victor sonreía de lado mientras lamia su helado.

— Quizá lo soy… —sonrió complaciente. —Pero ya me acostumbre a verlo enojado y provocarle para que sea más honesto, es la única forma de que me diga cómo se siente realmente. —sacudió sus ropas y camino en dirección hacia donde había escapado su amante.

— No niego que ver a Yuri enojado y celoso es divertido, así que suerte Yuuri. —Victor miro su reloj de mano y se fue por el lado contrario en dirección al aeropuerto. — Debo ir a recibir a Chris —le guiño el ojo a modo de despedida y se perdió entre la multitud.

Yuuri sabia donde se encontraba Yuri, seguro en esa fuente en medio de esa plaza apartada de la gran multitud comprando un pirozhki y maldiciendo porque no era nada bueno, pero igual se lo comía protestando contra el pobre vendedor.

Ese lugar era muy especial para ambos porque es ahí donde se tomaron las manos por primera vez, casi dos años atrás después de que empezaran una relación formal. Los dos lograron seguir juntos gracias a sus amigos y familiares sin importar las adversidades, obviamente todo rayando en el límite de lo prohibido, aunque Yuri no ayudaba mucho al ser un joven con curiosidad y deseos sexuales desbordando, si quería algo lo quería ya, al saberse de su relación solo por cercanos debían ser muy cuidadosos ante el mundo como patinadores que eran, el de lentes lo respetaba y esperaba pacientemente a que Yuri fuera mayor de edad y hacer muchas cosas más sin tener que ocultarse, por el momento disfrutaba al máximo cada pequeño detalle, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo junto con Plisetsky, todos aquellos momentos eran una nueva experiencia para él.

— Yuri —susurro su nombre sentándose a su lado. Al sentir su presencia el menor solo se limitó a ignorarlo mientras comía de mala la gana lo que acababa de comprar.

— ¡Cállate katsudon! —Se puso a la defensiva haciendo puño una de sus manos. —Odio sentirme así, no quiero sentirme de esta forma… nada cambio en mi estos años… —bajaba el tono de su voz, parecía estar a punto de llorar. —…Siempre termino así por culpa de Victor.

— ¿También me odias? —Yuri no respondió, solo bajo la vista mirando sus pies, por supuesto que no lo hacía, lo amaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. — ¿Quieres que te diga o haga algo en especial? —Insistió el pelinegro.

—… Di que me amas… —dijo suavemente mientras sus mejillas se volvían carmín y prosiguió porque sabía que el otro lo escucharía. — Dime lo de siempre… abrázame, solo hazlo maldito cerdo. —Yuuri se estremeció casi arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo y tomo lentamente el rostro de su amante despacio.

— No podría vivir mi vida si no es contigo a mi lado. —unió sus frentes rosando sus narices delicadamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro invadir su espacio. Yuri tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo fuertemente después de aquella declaración. Joder, ese estúpido cerdo siempre lo sorprendía. — Te amo Yuri. —Abrió sus ojos y se encontraba sintiendo los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

El roce duro solo unos segundos, gracias al cielo no había nadie por esa plaza a esas horas, así que se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron sonrientes como si nada hubiera pasado al departamento del menor, casi mayor porque Yuri ya rondaba por los 17 años.

— Hagamos pirozhkis de katsudon en casa. —Yuri apretó ligeramente el agarre con Yuuri al decirlo, este solo se limitó a sonreírle y corresponder el gesto.

Yuri pensaba que tener estos sentimientos no eran tan malos después de todo, los celos lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, tenía subidas emocionantes y bajadas turbulentas, era agitado en algunas ocasiones pero él amaba los juegos de alto riesgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:**

En el siguiente capítulo los celos de Yuuri y así intercaladamente hasta que se acaben mis ideas. Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Otabek

.

.

.

 **II. Otabek**

Tener un novio adolescente y bastante hormonal le provocaba mucha inestabilidad emocional a Yuuri, pero no le disgustaba probar cada uno de estos sentimientos agridulces y como el mayor; ser quien llevara las riendas de la relación, pero sentirse celoso de una persona en particular lo hacía dudar de su madurez y edad, de hecho estar con Yuri lo volvía un adolescente más y eso se lo demostraba él mismo cuando hacia enfadar casi siempre adrede con Victor o con algunos temas triviales.

El problema radicaba en que él era, recalco, ERA una persona o creía ser una persona tranquila que sabría con el tiempo sobrellevar todos los contratiempos y altibajos de su vida amorosa, analizando y buscando una solución sin crear ningún alboroto.

Estaba desesperado.

Y su gran problema se llamaba: Otabek Altín, si, exactamente el mejor amigo de Yuri, al principio no le molestaba el hecho de que esos dos pasaran tiempo juntos, hablaran de sus gustos, salieran, etc, con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que le picaba un sentimiento nada agradable cada vez que los veía juntos, angustiado y algo preocupado por su repentina actitud, decidió contárselo a Victor y este solo se burló de su persona diciéndole que lo que sentía eran _celos_ del amigo de su novio, Yuuri se escandalizo y se puso depresivo.

¿Cómo era posible? Ahora entendía como se sentía el otro cuando le hacía sentir celos con Victor.

No le gustaba.

No le gustaba Otabek.

No le gustaba que Yuri estuviera con Otabek.

Y a diferencia de Yuri, quien demostraba sus celos con acciones (dolorosas, cabe decir) él no lo demostraba, ni siquiera intentaba decirlo.

Prefirió callar.

Lo peor de todo es que Yuri no lo hacía con malas intenciones, sus acciones con el kazajo eran totalmente naturales, como si ambos uno a lado del otro estuvieran perdidos en su mundo.

Eran solo amigos, lo sabía.

Pero esa forma de expresarse tan fácilmente ante Altín por parte de Yuri le molestaba, creía que era el único en conocer esa faceta del rubio. Creía que era el único en apreciar esa sonrisa tan honesta.

Y ahí estaban los tres, en el departamento del ruso, hablando de los últimos juegos de guerra online, al parecer les gustaba ese tipo de cosas.

Yuuri quedo fuera de la conversación, martirizándose interiormente por un sentimiento incontenible llamado celos.

Victor no fue de gran ayuda cuando le pidió un consejo, en vez de apoyarlo se la paso hablando sobre que Chris y él nunca habían pasado por ese tipo de cosas, aunque más después le conto que no le había hablado durante un mes luego del Gran Prix Final en Barcelona.

 _"Nunca supe sus razones, creo que quería estar un tiempo solo."_

Yuuri se golpeó mentalmente, era obvio que Giacometti estaba celoso, mucho, demasiado y encima de su persona. Agradecía no haber sido incluido en ese lio.

Definitivamente el peliplateado no era de ninguna ayuda.

Intento averiguar algo por internet, pero ningún resultado, le salieron cosas demasiado extrañas, había una página que le facilitaba los pasos para matar a la persona que provocaba esa inestabilidad emocional y otras de:

 _"Como someter a tu pareja."_ No, el no haría eso.

 _"Como encerrar a tu pareja en el sótano."_ Suficiente, cerró el computador con las páginas abiertas y lo dejo en la sala.

.

.

.

— ¿Cerdo? —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos disipándose en el vacío.

— ¿Eh?

— Iré con Beka a la estación —Yuri se colgó del hombro de Otabek. Los ojos de Yuuri se pusieron vacíos al ver la escena. Altín sintió una ligera sed de sangre en el aire y se sobresaltó.

— Puedo ir solo, Yura —se quitó de encima al rubio. —Traje mi moto.

— ¡Pero Beka…!

— El conoce el lugar Yuri —Los ojos ámbar de Yuuri se cerraron y mostro una sonrisa forzada, la conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente.

Otabek trago saliva, definitivamente el nipón estaba de mal humor y con ganas de asesinar (al parecer en su contra) y Yuri no se daba cuenta de ello, ni siquiera de que le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apodo, como casi siempre escuchaba.

Yuri arqueo una ceja confundido.

Cuando Otabek se fue luego de despedirse, Yuuri no se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía una mirada muerta en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué rayos tienes?

Reacciono volviendo a sus sentidos y miro en los ojos verdes de Yuri furia, confusión pero ante todo preocupación.

 _"Demonios, yo no soy así... asuste a Otabek y preocupe a Yurio."_

En ese momento Yuuri pensó que el amor no solo era una experiencia única y que crecía para bien todos los días, sino que también era horrible y era capaz de destruir la paciencia y la cordura que recordaba tener.

Estos sentimientos al mismo tiempo que formaban parte de su ser, también lo hundían más y más.

— Solo me siento indispuesto. —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez como sabía hacerlo.

Yuri no se conformó con esa respuesta, termino ignorándolo y se fue hacia la sala.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada, se disculparía cuando ordenara mejor las ideas en su cabeza y los sentimientos en su corazón.

Las horas pasaban, aburrido de esperar una explicación por parte del japonés, Yuri miro la laptop del otro encima de la mesita de centro y aprovechando que no estaba la abrió, quería comprar algunas cosas de animal print por internet (usando la tarjeta de su novio).

No tenía contraseña.

En la pantalla saltaron algunas páginas abiertas y vio que algo estaba escrito en el buscador de Google.

Lo leyó.

 _"Como dejar de sentir celos del mejor amigo de tu pareja."_

Al principio leyó una y otra vez la sigla para confirmar que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Las emociones hicieron un desastre en su interior, al final término riéndose, ahora todo tenía sentido, las piezas encajaban bien en su cabeza, cerro el computador y lo dejo en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado.

Más tarde Yuuri tomo el valor para hablar con él, no para decirle que estaba muerto de celos por culpa de Otabek, sino para disculparse por lo sucedido hace rato.

— Lamento mi comportamiento extraño en la t-

— ¿Estabas celoso de Beka? —lo interrumpió, una sonrisa sínica adornaba sus labios. Los ojos ámbar de Yuuri se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Victor te lo dijo?! —se alarmo. ¿Quién más si no era él?

— ¡¿AH?! —Yuri se sobresaltó borrando su sonrisa. — ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER VICTOR AQUÍ?! —frunció el ceño. A la mierda el respeto por ese viejo calvo, pensó.

Los celos de Yuri salieron a flote luego de escuchar el nombre que menos quería oír de la boca del nipón.

Discutieron, como siempre.

Al final no pudieron aclarar ni resolver el problema porque Yuri no paraba de gritarle un millón de cosas y el pelinegro cansado de solo escuchar se quitó los lentes, lo tomo de golpe por los hombros plantándole un beso en la boca y de esa forma callar todas sus quejas, luego lo alzo y lo llevo a la habitación que compartían cuando lo visitaba, el rubio seguía lanzando mil maldiciones e insultos contra Victor y su persona mientras lo golpeaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pondría en práctica lo que una de las páginas en internet decía:

 _"Somete a tu amante a la fuerza, cállalo con besos, no actúes sumiso cuando se encuentren solos, hazle saber que eres el único dueño de sus sentimientos."_

.

.

.

Luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior, a Yuri le termino gustando el Yuuri celoso, porque estando en ese estado tomaba la iniciativa y al mismo tiempo sacaba a flote todos sus deseos sin contenerse.

Su nuevo pasatiempo seria provocarlo.

No se tocó más el tema.

Mientras que por otro lado…

Otabek decidió, que nunca más se reuniría con Yura si el Yuri japonés estaba ahí.

Victor estornudo.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Gracias por los bonitos comentarios, favs y follows, sinceramente no sé cuántos capítulos serán, cada vez que escribo se me ocurre algo nuevo que usar en la historia y es algo complicado. ¡Nos leemos y espero les haya gustado!


	3. Anillo

.

.

.

 **III. Anillo**

Yuri miraba con desprecio aquel objeto que Yuuri tenía en su dedo anular, en aquellas fotos de hace más de dos años. A pesar de que el mayor ya no utilizara _"ese amuleto"_ le seguía recordando lo horrible que había sido tener que enterarse de que no solo representaba un simple adorno o regalo, sino una promesa y es por eso que definitivamente tenía que ganar el oro y pisotear ese supuesto matrimonio.

No permitiría que Victor se casara con Yuuri, porque fue él quien lo había visto primero.

Y como si fuera simple, su deseo se hizo realidad.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que cada vez que revisara las redes sociales en publicaciones antiguas observara aquel pedazo brillante rodeando el dedo de **SU NOVIO** , poniéndolo de mal humor tan solo recordar, sentía que había perdido contra Victor y que esa derrota siguiera calándole el alma.

No lo negaría, estaba celoso de su pasado, de **_ese_** pasado.

Chisto, cerrando la aplicación de golpe y guardando su celular.

Justo en esos momentos se encontraba en Hasetsu; en la posada de los Katsuki, rememorando buenos y malos momentos, Yuuri había salido con su hermana al mercado para comprar algunas cosas, el lugar estaba ligeramente cambiado, hubo una nueva remodelación y algunas nuevas cosas por aquí y otras por allá, se veía como un nuevo lugar, pero no tanto porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo nostálgico.

Aprovechando que donde se encontraba en esos momentos; estaba medio vacío y solitario, decidió meterse en la habitación del japonés, miro a su alrededor lo simple y poco espacioso que era, se lanzó a su cama, no tenía ningún olor en particular, claro, no es como si durmiera ahí todos los días, solo estaban de visita…

Yuri nunca había estado interesado en revistas para adultos o cosas así, quiso creer que el nipón si lo estaba en algún momento de su juventud y que si ese hecho fuera real, aun tendría las pruebas ocultas en algún lugar de su alcoba, así que empezó a buscar entre sus ropas y bajo la cama, al revisar en ese lugar se encontró con muchas cosas, saco una pequeña caja de cartón que estaba envuelta en polvo y la abrió.

Frunció el ceño, tirando las cosas que contenía y en eso escucho un tintineo, era un anillo dorado que salió rodando hasta la puerta, el ruso se paró y se agacho para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Definitivamente ese anillo, era el mismo que en su momento Victor y Yuuri habían compartido, apretó el objeto entre sus manos como si quisiera destruirlo pero también siendo consciente de que no pasaría algo así, tuvo el impulso de tirarlo y pisotearlo pero seguro rebotaría y se perdería en algún lado, en ese instante la puerta se abrió y vio al causante de sus celos, al culpable de su inestabilidad emocional, a ese maldito que no hacía más que hacerle recordar malos momentos y a pesar de todo eso… no podía simplemente odiarlo.

—Uhm… ¿Qué haces aquí Yurio? —el japonés se acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, mientras veía sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Yuri lo enfrento y se puso cerca de él.

—Quería buscar algunas de tus revistas eróticas… —sonrió haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara.

—¡Yo no tengo cosas as-..

— Pero me encontré con esto. —agarro el pequeño anillo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, restregándolo en la cara del nipón. — ¿Por qué lo sigues guardando?

En ese momento Yuuri vio que no solo existía enojo, ira y celos en los ojos verdes de Yuri, sino un dolor punzante que había vuelto de golpe sin que lo deseara.

Había vuelto a lastimarlo sin hacer nada.

— Eso es el pasado Yurio y ahí se quedó. —el mayor tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, tocando con la yema de sus dedos los pómulos de sus orejas y pasando a sus mejillas, admirando cada detalle.

— Pero lo sigues teniendo, no lo olvidaste… sigue siendo y es algo importante para ti. —El menor le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara, retrocediendo unos pasos con la vista hacia abajo, conteniendo todos los sentimientos en su pecho.

Yuuri suspiro.

— Yuri… ya hablamos sobre esto… —se acercó nuevamente arrebatándole el anillo con una mano y tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca con la otra, el ruso lo encaro y empezó a ejercer fuerza para que lo soltara.

— ¡Suéltame! —intento soltarse del agarre. — ¡Me estas lastimando, estúpido!

— Si tanto te molesta. —Le mostró el objeto redondo. — Lo tirare. —lo boto lejos, Yuri se sorprendió porque sabía que en el fondo seguía significando mucho para él.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —le grito. —¡¿Y si ya no lo encuentras?!

— ¡No me importa! —lo jalo. — ¡No sé qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido antes!

Yuri se quedó sin palabras, Yuuri casi nunca elevaba la voz y menos le gritaba de esa forma.

—Katsudon…

— Te regalare un anillo que solo sea tuyo, que sea solo de los dos si eso quieres. —Puso una cara triste al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.— Para que dejes de sentirte inseguro, gatito.

— ¡Ca-cállate imbécil!—No le gustaba el nuevo apodo que Yuuri le había puesto.

El japonés entrelazo sus dedos con los ajenos, tomando la mano derecha con la que quedaba libre y dirigiéndola a su rostro para poner un beso sobre los nudillos y mirando el tono rojizo que tomaba las mejillas de su amante, sonrió ó el dedo anular de Yuri a su boca y lo mordió fuertemente; dejando una marca muy profunda y haciendo que el otro soltara una pequeña queja de dolor.

— Esto es lo que puedo darte por ahora.

El menor vio su dedo recién corrompido, observando la marca como si fueran cadenas alrededor, eso no se quitaría en un par de días, una felicidad lo invadió de lleno, tal vez estar siempre celoso de Victor podría traer muchas nuevas experiencias.

— Tonto…

—También te amo Yurio.

Ambos se sonrieron como si nada, Yuri pensó que no podría ser más feliz en esos momentos, con su corazón golpeando su pecho y sintiéndose en un mar de emociones.

El pelinegro lo jalo para abrazarlo y este solo enredo sus brazos en la espalda del japonés, correspondiendo el gesto.

.

.

.

— Entonces… ¿tienes porno o no? —Ambos Yuris se pusieron a acomodar el desastre en la habitación.

— No, Yurio.

— ¿Y que son todas estas revistas?

— Son revistas de deportes, ya sabes, patinaje.

— Ah… —el ruso soltó una risilla, casi no podía creer el hecho de que su novio nunca hubiera tenido ese tipo de hobbies, casi todos los hombres lo tenían. Y de pronto borro su sonrisa al ver algunas cosas…

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —le tiro algunos fragmentos de periódico y revistas recortadas; todas eran sobre Victor desde que hizo su debut en la categoría senior.

— ¡Solo lo admiraba, ya no lo hago!

— ¡No pongas excusas! —en vez de ordenar hizo más desorden. — ¡Solo debes admirarme a mí!

— ¡Si lo hago!

— ¡No, no lo haces! —se acercó y tomo bruscamente el rostro de su novio y le planto un beso salvaje haciendo que sus dientes chocaran y que los lentes de Yuuri se descolocaran de su lugar. — ¡Mírame!

—Zhi io jago—por la presión en sus mejillas no podía auricular bien las palabras.

— ¡Mas te vale, maldito cerdo! —le quito los lentes y volvió a besarlo, impasible, el mayor se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

— ¡Toma! —Yuri le extendió un folder a Yuuri.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué son?

—Recortes de revistas sobre mí cuando empecé a patinar. —Giro la vista, obviamente avergonzado.

— Gr-gracias. —Yuuri las tomo y abrió para ver su contenido. — Que lindo te veías Yurio…

— ¡Si dices algo más, te matare!

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Creo que no me salieron muy bien los celos de Yurio, al menos lo intente –risas-, nos leemos.


End file.
